Kingdom Warriors
by Blaze of Mars
Summary: Kairi is in a group of elite warriors known as the Kingdom Warriors. Their job is to defeat their evil ruler, Maleficent. With the help of the princesses, masked trio, and the rebels anything is possible. Author's Note: Has nothing to do with warrior cats, or any other kind of warriors but Kingdom Hearts and the fact that Kairi and her gang are warriors.
1. Eclipse

**Disclaimer: Okay, you caught me. I stole Kingdom Hearts with a gang of raccoons. Of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts! (Sheesh, you'd think you people would know that...)**

**Author's Note: I decided to take a break from Every Princess Has Her Prisoner and start this.**

**Chapter 1: Eclipse**

Kairi's POV

I'm Kairi. I live in the Kingdom of Heartland. I grew up in the Kingdom of Destiny.

"Eclipse, hurry up!" Oh yeah. Did I mention that I was a warrior? I'm one of the six Kingdom Warriors. Our job is to defeat Maleficent. I guess I should go back to the beginning, huh?

4 years ago (Normal POV)

"Kairi, come on!" Kairi's mother called to her.

"Coming! Bye, Yuffie! Bye Aqua!" Kairi called to her best friends. She ran to the taxi and got in.

"I can't believe we're moving to the center of the Kingdom of Heartland! This is going to be so cool!" Kairi exclaimed. Kairi's mother laughed.

"You sounded like this is the first time you moved. You moved here from the Kingdom of Destiny, remember?" Kairi's mom remarked.

"I don't remember that, mom! I was only three, remember?" Kairi said. Kairi's mom just laughed.

Kairi straightened her purple skirt over her shorts. She looked out her window and saw that they were already in the middle of the city. She saw a black haired girl and a blonde haired girl laughing. The black haired girl appeared to be about Kairi's age, and the blonde appeared to be a bit older than Kairi.

As they drove further, Kairi saw a beautiful house come into view. In the backyard, two boys were running around, one chasing the other with a wooden sword. The one with the wooden sword had long, silver hair and the one being chased had spiky brown hair.

Kairi looked at her mother as the taxi stopped. The taxi was parked in the driveway of another beautiful house. The house was right next door to the house the two boys were in.

"Kairi, you can pick your room first." Kairi's mom said. Kairi grabbed her bags and hurried into the house. She ran up the stairs and turned to her left.

The room had bunk beds in it. A walk in closet sat across the room from the bunks, and another door sat next to the walk in closet. Kairi immediately set her bags down and walked to the door. It was her own personal bathroom.

Then Kairi saw it. One more door sat opposite of the main door. Kairi walked over and opened it. It was a balcony! Just across from her balcony, connected to the boys' house, was another balcony. It was so close that Kairi could've jumped off of her balcony and onto the other one.

Kairi looked down and saw the two boys still playing around with the wooden sword. She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

Two years later

Kairi sat on her balcony and watched the full moon. She had never met her neighbors, but she had seen the two boys playing around in her neighbor's backyard many times. She had learned that the silver haired boy was only visiting the brunette, and that the brunette was her neighbor.

An evil ruler had taken over the Kingdom of Heartland, and lately she was seeing less and less of the brunette and his friend. All she knew was that there were two groups now formed: the Kingdom Warriors and the Rebels.

Kairi really wanted to join the Kingdom Warriors, because they were fighting their ruler with great force. She knew that she probably had no chance of becoming one though, so she kept from thinking it too much.

One year later

Kairi walked into the small warehouse.

"Hello? I'd like to become a Kingdom Warrior." Kairi said.

"Sweet! We're always looking for new members. Kairi fell to the ground as a boy fell from the ceiling.

"The name's Sora, nice to meet you."


	2. Sunrise

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter! I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Author's Note: Namine is coming into this next chapter. Same with Riku. I already brought Sora and Kairi. I won't tell you who else is coming, but I will tell you that there will be 6 Kingdom Warriors.**

**Chapter 2: Sunrise**

**Sora's POV**

I'm Sora. I've lived Kingdom of Heartland my whole life.

"Eclipse, hurry up!" I called as the evil creatures began attacking. I bet you want to hear my part of the story now too huh? Alright.

**10 years ago (Normal POV)**

A four-year-old Sora was walking beside his mother on their way to the daycare center. Sora's mother rang the doorbell and a lady came up.

"Hello." A teenager named Aerith said as she let them in.

Sora ran into the room with all the kids in it.

"New kid!" A black-haired girl yelled as she ran to him.

"I'm Xion." She said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sora." He said.

"I like you! Come play with us!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away. Sora's mother laughed before leaving the house.

**9 years later**

Sora grabbed the wooden sword from Riku's hand and sliced it at him. Riku took a sword from the ground and swung it at Sora.

Sora looked up when he heard a creak. It was just his redheaded neighbor walking out onto her balcony. Riku took his chance and used the sword to knock Sora off his feet. He pointed the tip of the wooden sword at Sora's face and smirked.

"Not fair!" Sora said.

"How is it not fair? You took a moment to look up at your girlfriend," Riku said, causing Sora to blush, "and I took my opportunity."

"She's not my girlfriend! The creak just distracted me!" Sora defended.

"Yeah, sure." Riku said, walking away and taking off down the street.

"I'll get you for that, Riku!" Sora said.

"Sure you will!" Riku called back.

**1 week later**

Sora and Riku were sitting in Sora's backyard.

"You know, someone really ought to stand up to that Maleficent. She can't be as tough as she seems." Riku said.

"Why don't we? We could become an elite group of warriors! We could be the... the... Kingdom Warriors!" Sora exclaimed.

"Okay, but it's just two of us. How do we fight with just two of us?" Riku said.

"Um... we'll put sheets all over town that explain it! We'll just have people sign up for it! We'll use that old warehouse that my parents own but never use!" Sora said.

"Alright then. We should use codenames so Maleficent can't track us down. I'll be..." Riku began thinking.

"Shadow. It's original, but it suits you." Sora said.

"Alright. Since you made the idea and came up with my name, you'll be our leader." Riku said.

"I'll be... um... what do you think Riku?" Sora asked.

"Sunrise. You are so optimistic, you're like the thing that everyone looks forward to seeing in the morning." Riku said.

"That's kind of deep, even for you, Riku." Sora said.

"Yeah, sure. Riku said, rolling his eyes.

**Another week later**

"Come on, Shadow! We don't want to be late for when our next member arrives!" Sora said, running along. There had been one person who had signed up to be a Kingdom Warrior a few days ago. Sora watched as Riku pulled on his last boot.

"Is the armor really necessary?" Riku asked.

"Yes! My parents paid a lot of money for that!" Sora said. Sora's parents were rich, so it didn't really matter.

Sora was wearing yellow and black armor. Riku was wearing pure black armor.

"Besides, it'll help hide our identities. You're lucky! Your armor is black and it'll hide you more!" Sora said, rushing into the warehouse and climbing up to the top.

"We have to be up here so that when the person gets here, we can be sure it isn't a trick from Maleficent." Sora said as Riku joined him.

"Hello? I'd like to become a Kingdom Warrior." A girl said.

Riku looked at Sora and mouthed 'A girl?'

"Sweet! We're always looking for new members." The girl fell to the ground as Sora dropped from the ceiling.

"The name's Sora, nice to meet you." He said, sticking out his hand.

"Kairi." She said, shaking his hand.

"Riku, get down here!" Sora said, causing Riku to fall flat onto his face.

"Is he okay?" The girl asked.

"He'll be fine." Sora looked at the girl again, and noticed that she was his redheaded neighbor.

"You might not know it, but we're neighbors." Kairi said.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Sora said. Riku looked at him quizzically but said nothing. Then Kairi noticed the armor.

"Oo! If I join, do I get armor like that?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. You also get a codename. I'm Sunrise, and that's Shadow." Sora said. "You'll be... Eclipse."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Don't ask why Sora does anything. He just does. He's weird like that." Riku said.

Kairi giggled. Sora didn't know it yet, but in the future, he'd think that the way she giggled was cute.

**Three months later**

"Shadow, Eclipse, faster! We have to meet someone, now!" Sora said, running ahead.

"It's hard to get these boots on, Sora! How do you get these on?" Kairi complained. Kairi had purple armor.

Sora leapt up to the top of the warehouse and waited quietly as Kairi and Riku joined him.

"Hello? I'm Namine, is anyone here?"


	3. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: Unless you are kind of stupid, you should know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Oh, and I also don't own Wonderland or Alice.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm not going to do a Riku chapter. I'm just going to go to Namine. Sorry, Riku fans, but his history is already revealed. I don't have much information on Riku's character in here other than what's already been shown in Sora's chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Moonlight**

**Namine's POV**

I'm Namine. I used to live in the Kingdom of Wonderland, but I got amnesia and can't remember why I moved.

"Moonlight, look out!" I heard as a boy raced past me and sliced through a dark creature. The creature would've surely killed me. Oh, you want to hear my story too.

**8 years ago (Normal POV)**

Namine walked down the street with her mother. They were going to the park, and since she was only six she couldn't go alone. They walked into the park and Namine looked around. Only one child was there. She looked about five, and had blonde hair like Namine.

"Hi!" She said to the little girl.

"Hi!" The girl said back.

"I'm Namine, what's your name?"

"I'm Alice."

**5 Years Later**

Namine walked to the warehouse. She wanted to be a Kingdom Warrior. She would admit, she was a girly girl, but oh well. She'd learn to outgrow that.

"Hello? I'm Namine, is anyone here?" Namine asked. She screamed as three people, two boys and a girl, fell from the ceiling. They each landed on their feet.

"Hi, I'm Sora. This is Riku, and Kairi." Sora said. "As you already know, we're going to fight Maleficent once we get enough members. Our goal is six. Now we have five! Oh, yeah. My code name is Sunrise, Riku is Shadow, and Kairi is Eclipse. You can be... Moonlight!" Sora exclaimed. He ran to the back of the warehouse looking for something.

"Yes! This is it!" He ran back with white armor. Namine grabbed it.

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

"Good. Now we just need two more people..." Sora said.

**A few months later**

"Faster, people! You are so slow! Riku, I thought that you'd be used to those boots by now." Sora remarked. As usual, he had the armor on, and everyone else was trying to put the boots on.

"Quick!" He yelled when they were ready. They positioned themselves and waited.

"Hey, I'm here for your club, got it memorized?"

* * *

**If you don't know who said that, you need to learn more about Kingdom Hearts.**


	4. Rebels

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not, and I repeat DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Author's Note: Sorry, no Axel chapter. No Roxas chapter either. I am SO late updating this. Sorry! I just want to say that this is the last chapter of the 'Four Part Prologue.' The chapters will get longer and hopefully more interesting as I go from here.**

**Chapter 4: Rebels**

_A few weeks had passed. Axel was named Everlasting Flame and given red armor. They got another member, a mysterious boy named Roxas. He was given silver and black armor, similar to Riku's, and was named Silver Heart._

_But that didn't matter to the Rebels. They had their own plans. And the only Kingdom Warrior important to their leader, was Sora. _

_..._

Xion walked slowly into the alley. She had to meet the other Rebels for a meeting. She moved back the sheet and saw the other members: Alice, Olette, Rikku, Yuffie, and Yuna.

"Okay. Anybody have anything to report?" Xion asked.

"A boy called Silver Heart has joined the Kingdom Warriors!" Alice yelled out. She was thirteen years old.

"Eclipse and Moonlight both have crushes on Sunrise." Yuffie said. Yuffie and Xion were both fourteen years old.

"Gr... We have got to meet these Kingdom Warriors." Xion growled.

"Why?" Olette asked. Olette was the youngest of the Rebels, being seven years old.

"Because she's got the hots for their leader." Rikku said casually. Rikku was the oldest, being eighteen years old.

"What does that mean?" Nine-year-old Yuna asked.

"It means nothing." Xion said, glaring at Rikku.

"It means that she has a crush on him." Yuffie said.

"Oo!" Alice, Yuna, and Olette cooed.

"SHUT UP!" Xion yelled. Everyone except for Rikku and Yuffie cringed.

"Now, do we have any other news?" Xion asked.

"No." Rikku said.

"Sissy!" Xion's little sister, Snow White, ran up with her best friend, Jasmine, and her pet tiger, Rajah.

"What do you want Snow?" Xion growled.

"We want to go home now." Snow said. She and Jasmine were four years old.

"You're going to have to wait." Xion said. She disliked her little sister because she was a girly girl, whereas Jasmine was a tomboy.

"No! I wanna go home now!" Snow cried.

"No!" Xion yelled. Snow burst into tears.

"Just take her home." Rikku said.

"Ugh!" Xion growled before taking her little sister home.

"This is why you'll never be a Rebel!" Xion said to her sister.

"Will I be a Rebel?" Jasmine asked, holding her tiny pet tiger in her arms.

"If you want to." Xion said.

"But she won't! Because Rebels are stupid!" Snow said, sticking her tongue out.

"NO WE'RE NOT! WE ARE FIGHTING FOR YOUR FREEDOM!" Xion yelled out.

"That's what the Kingdom Warriors are doin'!" Snow cried.

Xion's eye twitched. She dropped off Snow and Jasmine to her mother before walking slowly back to the alley where the Rebels met.

On the way back she thought about her life long ago. She had been best friends with Sora, but after he met Riku, she didn't matter to him anymore, and they stopped being friends. Now he didn't even know who she was. Xion was the only Rebel who knew his real name. She would never tell the others. She wanted to hold onto it as a secret.

It made Xion furious to think about how Eclipse and Moonlight had crushes on Sora. On _her_ Sora. She wasn't going to let either of them beat her to him. She would find a way to get to him; to win his heart.


	5. The Masked Trio

**Disclaimer: You know what? I'm tired of this. Kairi, you do the disclaimer.**

**Kairi: Blaze of Mars, or BOM for short, does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: The first "real" chapter in my story! I changed the genre from adventure to fantasy, because I think it'll work better with this chapter and forward.  
**

**Chapter 5: The Masked Trio**

Kairi snuck along stealthily, carefully watching to be sure that she wasn't followed. She was in charge of seeing if anything was unusual in their kingdom. She was checking the capital, Heart City. **_  
_**

Kairi screamed as she heard a huge crash. She pulled out her communicator.

"Sunrise! Come in, Sunrise! I just heard a huge crash. Do I go in to investigate?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Eclipse. It's best to know what it is." Sora said.

Kairi walked quickly and quietly towards the crash. She gasped as she saw a huge black dragon standing in the middle of the city.

"Um, guys... It's a dragon." She said.

"Hold on. We'll be right there." Sora said.

"A DRAGON!? YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY EXPECT US TO FIGHT THAT, SORA!" Namine's voice screamed over the communicator. It was silent after that.

Kairi almost yelped in surprise as she saw a figure in red armor drop down onto the dragon's back. At first she thought it was Axel, but it the figure didn't quite look like Axel.

The dragon roared out in rage from the person on it's back. A beam of fire shot out from it's mouth and onto a nearby building. People screamed and ran out of the building, including one person in blue armor. The person joined the red armored person in fighting the beast.

"Eclipse!" Kairi turned around to see her companions behind her.

"Who are they?" Roxas asked with utmost interest as he looked at the three people fighting the dragon.

"I don't know, but it looks like they have everything under control." Riku said.

"It sure does look that way." Sora said, watching the dragon with utmost interest.

"Oh, Eclipse! Are you okay?" Namine asked, running up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kairi replied.

"I like that dragon." The Kingdom Warriors looked at Axel.

"What? It breathes fire! That's awesome!" Axel defended himself.

Kairi turned her head to see a person in green armor drop down onto the dragon's back as well. From what she could see, it looked as though the people in green and red armor were boys, and the person in blue armor was a girl.

"You will stop this nonsense at once!" Kairi gasped and looked up.

"Quick, back here!" Sora whispered, gesturing towards an alley behind them. They hid in it as Maleficent stood on a building above.

"You will stop!" Maleficent cried, sending a beam of green fire at the "Masked Trio," as Kairi called them.

The trio kept fighting, not seeming to notice the green fire. They each stabbed their swords down into the dragon's neck, and it fell, dead.

"NO! You insolent fools! You will experience my wrath!" Maleficent cried out, sending more green flames at them.

When the smoke from the fire lifted, the trio was gone. Maleficent turned her head at just the right moment, and saw six heads peeking out from behind a corner. One boy had spiky brown hair, another had silver hair, another had spiky blonde hair, and the last had spiky red hair. One girl had auburn hair, and the other had blonde hair. Maleficent smirked.

"The Kingdom Warriors. Fighting against me? You couldn't even fight off my dragon, let alone me. You'd better get to training if you ever want to beat me." Maleficent said, sending a ball of green fire at them. They leaped back in perfect sync and raced off towards the warehouse.

"That was close." Sora panted, sitting down with his back against the door.

"We're never going to get any better." Kairi groaned, joining Sora.

"We don't have any training. Maleficent's right." Riku said, joining Kairi and Sora. Namine and Axel joined them.

"I hate to admit something like this, but Riku's right." Axel said as Roxas left the room and went to his own bedroom.

The warehouse was much improved since the Kingdom Warriors started. Each person had their own room, which they only stayed in during the day, and would stay overnight if they needed to. They also had five guest rooms. The main room had nothing in it yet. The kitchen had all of the necessary kitchen materials. There was two bathrooms in the warehouse, and you could no longer drop from the ceiling without being able to stick to walls. And everything was paid for by Sora's parents.

A knock on the door made them all jump up. Sora opened the door to reveal two people.

"Hello. I am Princess Aurora, and this is Princess Ariel." Princess Aurora introduced.

Aurora had blonde hair and wore a pink dress. Ariel had red hair and wore a pink dress as well.

"I am from the Kingdom of Atlantica, and Aurora is from the Enchanted Dominion. We came here after hearing from a masked trio about Maleficent." Ariel said.

"She used to rule our kingdom, until she was overthrown and fled here. What puzzles me is how she could have possibly ended up as ruler here." Aurora said.

"So... why are you here?" Riku asked. Kairi elbowed him.

"Be polite!" She hissed in his ear.

"We are here because we wish to help you in your training. Aurora knows about Maleficent, and I'm here to assist you with anything else you may need." Ariel said.

"Okay. We have five guest rooms here, so you can stay here in the warehouse with us." Sora said.

"Since obviously nobody else thought to say this, I'm Kairi and my code-name is Eclipse. This is Axel, and his code-name is Everlasting Flame. This is Namine, and her code-name is Moonlight. This is Riku, and his code-name is Shadow. Roxas is in his room right now, but his code-name is Silver Heart. And this is Sora, our leader, and his code-name is Sunrise." Kairi said. Everyone but Axel looked down, feeling stupid for forgetting to introduce themselves.

"Well, uh... I'll show you to your rooms." Sora said, walking off with Aurora and Ariel following.


	6. The Training Room

**Disclaimer: Today, Sora shall do the disclaimer.**

**Sora: BOM does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Author's Note: I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for my lack of updating! I have just had a lot on my mind lately. So sorry, so here's your long awaited update!  
**

**Chapter 6: The Training Room**

Kairi walked slowly towards the center of town. No one was around since the battle between the masked trio and Maleficent. The Kingdom Warriors had felt absolutely helpless ever since.

"Guys, we have to do something! The Kingdom Warriors haven't been seen in days, and the masked trio fled town! We can finally show what we can do!" A voice said. Kairi looked around the corner and saw a group of people talking.

"We're the rebels, we have to fight!" The young brunette girl said.

"I don't know. We're not ready for this." The oldest blonde haired girl said.

"Sure we are!" A different brunette girl argued. Their conversation was getting nowhere.

"Xion, what do you think we should do?" A black haired girl asked, turning towards "Xion."

Kairi noticed that the first black haired girl looked just like her old friend... Yuffie. She was sure that was her.

"What was that, Yuffie? Oh, I think we should let the Kingdom Warriors handle it and keep the masked trio from interfering if they ever come back." Xion said. She seemed to be a little out of it.

"What?! That's so stupid!" Yuffie cried.

"No it's not! The Kingdom Warriors are members of our kingdom and show their faces. The masked trio are a disgrace to our kingdom and never show their faces. They're cowards!" Xion spat.

"It's true! Cowards!" The slightly older brunette said.

"That is pretty cowardly." The younger blonde whispered.

"Well, it's stupid to just run in and fight." The older blonde said. Kairi got bored of the conversation quickly and opened her communicator.

"There's nothing here except a group of girls. They're arguing over us and the masked trio. I think they called themselves the rebels." Kairi reported.

"Alright. You can come back now." Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Axel? What are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, just wanted to talk to you." Kairi could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Axel! Give that back! That's mine! You have your own!" Kairi could hear Sora's voice on the other end.

Kairi chose to ignore it and walked back towards the abandoned warehouse, leaving the feuding "rebels" behind.

* * *

"Great, so now we have to deal with the masked trio, Maleficent, and the rebels?" Axel groaned.

"We don't have to deal with anyone but Maleficent. The other two are just helping us. We need to work on training though. We have to get better with combat skills if we ever want to get anywhere against Maleficent. Stealth and speed isn't going to win us the war." Sora said, suddenly having a serious edge to his voice that Kairi didn't like too much.

Kairi had a crush on Sora. It wasn't too hard to figure out. She had grown to like the more fun side of Sora, a side that she hadn't seen much since Namine, Axel, and Roxas joined them. He was fun and always laughing or smiling when he was around just Riku and herself. She knew that he also had fun with just Riku, because she'd seen the two sword-fighting from her own house.

"So then what are you planning to do?" Ariel asked.

"Well... there is one more room in the warehouse." Sora started.

"We could turn it into a training room!" Namine said excitedly, catching on.

"Until then we could practice fighting against each other!" Kairi added.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Riku agreed.

"Finally we have some sort of plan in order!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas just nodded to agree.

And thus, the training room's construction began.

* * *

Kairi jumped on her bike and rode to the warehouse, determined to reach the warehouse. Sora's parents had paid to create the training room, and it was finally finished after one week.

She brought her bike just inside and placed it where the boys' skateboards were. Namine's bike and Axel's skateboard were missing, meaning that only Riku, Roxas, and Sora were there.

Kairi walked into her room. There were no windows in the warehouse for safety purposes, so Kairi had to turn on the light. Her room had a bed, a dresser, a closet, and other simple things. It also had her favorite things such as her books.

Kairi walked over to the dresser and pulled out her armor, putting it on over the top of her outfit and replacing her shoes with the boots sitting next to her bed, before stepping outside.

"Guys?" Kairi called. Riku stepped out of the training room and motioned for Kairi to come over.

Kairi immediately saw Roxas, Sora, Ariel, and Aurora. The boys were already in their armor, and they all seemed to be talking.

"Kairi!" Kairi turned around to see Namine run in, wearing her armor.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Namine apologized, before turning to her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Namine asked.

"Sure. Let's go to my room." Kairi led Namine to her room and they sat down on the bed.

"I just wanted to say that I learned a little more about the rebels, but I want you to tell Sora." Namine said.

"What? Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because you're the only one who can get his attention. Besides, he'll thank you for it, and he'll like you more. He has a crush on you, you know." Namine said. Kairi thought she saw a look of sadness go across Namine's face.

"What? No he doesn't!" Kairi blushed.

"Yes he does!" Namine argued.

"Whatever, Nami. What is the news?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I learned the names of every member of the rebels. There's Xion, Alice, Olette, Rikku, Yuffie, and Yuna. Xion is the leader, and Rikku is the oldest. That's all that I've learned so far." Namine said.

"That's great news! I'll report it to Sora later, when he's not so busy. How'd you learn that anyways?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I was just riding my bike by when I heard them. They were arguing about whether to take action or not, so I just listened and learned it all." Namine said.

"Okay. Let's head back to the boys." Kairi said.

When they reached the training room, Axel was there as well. Roxas and Riku were fighting in the middle of the room with swords, which were also courtesy of Sora's parents.

"Ha! I win!" Roxas said, grinning at Riku.

"Alright. So next up is... Kairi against Axel. Kairi, are you ready?" Aurora asked. Kairi nodded and walked to join Axel, grabbing a sword.

"So, you ready to fight, fire hair?" Axel asked.

"Don't call me that. Besides, your hair is more red than mine." Kairi retorted, slicing at Axel.

Namine watched the two redheads fight. She wasn't very interested though. She was thinking. She knew that Sora had a crush on Kairi, and that Kairi had a crush on Sora. They were just too stupid to see that the other liked them back.

Namine had an issue with this though. She had a crush on Sora as well.

* * *

"Alright. I'd say it's time to call it a day. Your parents are going to want you home soon." Aurora said.

"Okay." Everyone chorused. The group filed out of the room, heading to their own rooms to remove their armor.

Kairi walked into her room, took off her armor, and put her shoes on. She walked out of her room and grabbed her bike, noticing that Sora, Roxas, and Riku were already gone. Those boys moved fast!

Kairi sighed, before getting on her bike and riding it off towards her house. Then she saw the boys. They were going into Sora's house. She ignored them and went into her house, bringing her bike just inside so that Maleficent couldn't see it and know where she lived.

Kairi went upstairs to her room, saying a quick "hey" to her mom on the way. She decided to go onto her balcony for a bit.

A scream immediately got her attention. She saw the boys run out of Sora's house as well. They got on their skateboards and rode off towards the warehouse to get their armor. Kairi immediately followed on her bike.

What frightened her the most was that she knew that scream. It was Namine's.


End file.
